onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Geoise
The is the capital of the World Government and functions as the primary path which individuals seeking to enter the other, far more tumultuous and dangerous side of the Grand Line, the New World, pass through. This route is open only to persons within the jurisdiction of the law or in other words, Marines and World Government agents. This elegant capital furthermore serves as the headquarters of the World Goverment, the main governing body of the One Piece world. Mariejois' significance and unrivaled importance is also illustrated by the fact that the Reverie meets here on a regular basis in order to discuss current international events and propose and implement solutions. Description Not much is seen of Mariejois in any of its appearances. The only exception to this is the gigantic palace, where the Gorosei meet. This palace is seen to have at least six floors, plus extra structures on top, including a number of towers. Also, in all of its appearances, the palace has been shown shrouded in white mist. The main entrance of the palace is guarded by a group of soldiers clad in armor. Its depictions suggest that, due to the high altitude, Mariejois is always foggy. There are three known locations in the palace; the room where the Gorosei meet, an unknown location consisting of a sort of outdoor area with a large pond, and Kong's office. The latter is shown in much detail: A huge room encircled by an aquarium that contains what appear to be Sea Kings, with a slightly spherical chair at a large desk for Kong, as well as a chair and couch for guests. The World Nobles, descendents of the 19 out of 20 royal families who founded the World Government, live in Mariejois with impunity, though they do leave from time to time to visit the world below. The Donquixote Family left because the previous patriarch, Homing, wanted a more modest lifestyle, and are forbidden from returning ever again, leaving no more than 18 of the royal families to reside in the Holy Land. According to Donquixote Doflamingo, there exists a "national treasure" somewhere in Mariejois that only the World Nobles know of, and if its existence was revealed to the public, it would throw the world into chaos. With this knowledge, Doflamingo was able to blackmail them into doing anything he said if he needed them to, even the mobilization of CP-0. Also, he believes that if this treasure was combined with the Ope Ope no Mi, it could allow one to effectively conquer the world. History Past History 800 years ago, nineteen of the Twenty Kings moved to Mariejois from each of their kingdoms. The only ones who didn't move to Mariejois were the Nefertari Family from Alabasta. In 1127, the Lvneel King had to request permission from Mariejois to enter the Grand Line. Due to the rise of the World Government, it is possible that this city had been around since the Void Century, when they defeated another civilization and took control of the law and order of this world. In 1495, the Donquixote Family of four left Mariejois and renounced their status as World Nobles because the patriarch, Homing, decided that they should live the modest lifestyle of normal people, despite the other Celestial Dragons' attempts to dissuade him from mingling with commoners. When he contacted them via Den Den Mushi for assistance, they retorted coldly to never call their number again. In 1497, the 10-years old Donquixote Doflamingo returned to Mariejois with his father's head, in an attempt to appeal for his lost status as a Celestial Dragon, but was denied as his entire family had been condemned as traitors due to his father's choice. However, the World Nobles tried to stop Doflamingo from leaving Mariejois alive as he had gained knowledge of the country's national treasure, which would shake the world's foundation if its existence was revealed to the public. Unfortunately for them, Doflamingo managed to escape. In 1510, it was here that Spandam manipulated the Gorosei for the rights to seek the Ancient Weapons. In 1516, the Reverie took place in Mariejois to discuss the rise of the revolutionary Dragon. The meeting was notable for an encounter between Drum ruler Wapol and Alabasta princess Nefertari Vivi which would influence fellow Drum soldier Dalton into realizing the true nature of his king. Fisher Tiger's Attack escape from Mariejois.]] More than ten years ago, Fisher Tiger climbed the Red Line with his hands and attacked Mariejois, doing so to free any Fishmen held as slaves, but allowing all held captive by the Celestial Dragons to be free, including Kuja slaves Boa Hancock, Boa Marigold and Boa Sandersonia, despite his hatred of humans. He even set the city on fire. It was later revealed that Fisher Tiger had originally been captured and enslaved by the Celestial Dragons before escaping and returning to enact his siege. Skypiea Arc It is here that the Shichibukai and Marines met for a meeting on Crocodile's replacement. During the meeting, the court was interrupted by Laffitte of the Blackbeard Pirates. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Sengoku, Garp, and Kuma were later seen having a conversation about the Straw Hat Pirates. Sengoku noted that the crew's log pose will bring them close to Mariejois and began to worry about them because of their past actions. Post-War Arc After the Battle of Marineford, Garp approached Kong at his office in Mariejois and resigned from the Marines, despite the latter's attempting to hold him back from it. Two weeks later, Sengoku did the same thing. Kong was somewhat disappointed at these resignations, as both of them were top of the Marines since Roger's time, but allowed them to leave on the conditions that their records and titles not be touched, in order to retain influence to recruit new Marines in the future. Pirate Alliance Saga Dressrosa Arc After Doflamingo falsely told the world of forfeiting his title of Shichibukai and throne to Dressrosa, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki had a meeting in Mariejois with the Gorosei, to which it resulted in a heated argument between them. They were then both shocked and furious to hear of Doflamingo's defeat and the ordeal at Dressrosa. Location Mariejois is located on top of the Red Line. It is also said to be the only other known entrance into the Grand Line, besides Reverse Mountain. In addition, it is one of the only known entrances to the New World, the other being Fishman Island. How this entrance works is still unknown. *'World Government Headquarters': This is where Sengoku met with the Shichibukai, and where the Gorosei meet. This is also where Laffitte is seen for the first time, interrupting the meeting with the Shichibukai. Trivia *The palace seen whenever the holy land of Mariejois is shown bears a resemblance to the Château de Chambord, located in France. *In the anime, the Marley Brothers were chefs from Mariejois until they transferred to G-8. References Site Navigation it:Marijoa es:Mariejoa fr:Marie-Joie id:Mariejois Category:World Government Locations Category:Red Line Locations Category:Flashback Introduction